What A Day!
by Neo Lady Sakura
Summary: Kari's Angry, She's had bad day, so get away, but with this day comessom thinking and maybe something more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kylie Minogue's "Love At First Sight" or Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: Daikari for all you Daikari fans. Made this up on a whim, hope you enjoy. I'm using Japanese Names, because I like to stick to the original.   
  
Quick ages:  
02 Chosen Children  
T.K., Daisuke, Ken and Hikari- 15  
Iori- 14  
Miyako- 16  
  
Adventure Chose Children  
Yamato Tai and Sora- 18   
Koushiro and Mimi-17   
Jyou- 19  
  
What a Day!  
  
Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you  
  
Hikari slammed the apartment door behind her as she entered. She quickly took off her shoes and laid her backpack by the door. She thanked whatever god there was for not letting her have homework that day. She had already had a bad day as it was and she did not need the thought of homework over her head.   
  
First she woke up late to school; she ended up being late to class by about a couple seconds, so she was really mad about that. Next she had 2 pop quizzes for the 1st two classes of the morning. 'Not a great way to start a day,' she thought as she remembered the horrid day.   
  
Next at lunch she realized she had forgotten her wallet and her lunch at home, so she didn't eat the entire hour. Then she managed to trip and fall on her way to class after lunch, making her late once again. Finally, she had somehow had fallen asleep in her class of the day, but luckily had not gotten caught. TK had been nice enough to wake her up, before the teacher noticed. She snapped at him, but quickly apologized.   
  
She was annoyed to the point of decking someone but, the day wasn't a total lost. Daisuke had managed to cheer her up during lunch and offered her some of his food, but she declined.   
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
  
Hikari walked into her room that she shared with her brother and flopped on her bed for a few seconds to try to release all that pent up emotions. She rolled over and grabbed a picture from her nightstand.  
  
It was of her and Daisuke dancing under a starry sky. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress, with a tight top and flowing skirt. Her hair had been done in curls and she was wearing black onxy and silver jewelry. Daisuke had been wearing a black tux and had left his goggles home for the night. His hair was combed and he had a white rose in his pocket. While she had a matching rose on her wrist.   
  
She remembered the night of that picture clearly. They had all been having fun celebrating Miyako's 15TH birthday.   
  
The birthday girl took a picture of both of them dancing to a slow song, that the dj had played. They both didn't notice it at the time, when the picture was taken. Daisuke didn't ever find out about it and Hikari found out when Miyako had shown her pictures of that party she had developed.   
  
So, being the good friend she was Miyako gave Hikari a copy of the picture. Which Hikari framed and put on her nightstand.  
  
'cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one  
  
Looking at the picture brought back memories of the two them together. She remembered meeting him for the very first time. It had been two months since her originally Digimon Adventure in the Digital world and she dearly missed Gatomon.   
  
Daisuke had been playing soccer with her brother one afternoon and Tai had brought her long to try to get her to cheer up and to move on over the loss of Gatomon.  
  
Daisuke saw her and brought her a daisy to cheer her up. It was then, he gave her some wise advice, "Friends will never leave us if we remember them in our hearts." From that day on they had been friends.   
  
Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you  
  
She also remembered the many battles they fought in during her second adventure. He would never give up. Even when everything was going the other way, he some how made it that they would win. He would inspire them. 'He worked miracles. No wonder he holds the crest of miracles,' she thought.  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
  
She realized in all her thinking something she had been blind to. She actually liked Daisuke Motomiya. He made her smile, he made her believe in something when she had nothing to believe in. He was cute with his smiles, she could stand his temper.   
  
  
Now, with this realizing train of thought she stood up and quickly changed into black jeans and pink spaghetti strapped top.   
  
'cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time  
I knew we were meant to be as one  
  
She grabbed her keys and put on her shoes. Locking the door she hurried to Daisuke's Apartment. All the while memories of the both of them flew through her mind like the speed of light.   
  
Fifteen minuets later she was standing in front of the Motomiya's Apartment door. She gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. Daisuke opened the door only in a pair of gray sweatpants.   
  
He was shocked when, he was greeted with a kiss on the lips from Hikari, but quickly responded. For 3 minuets, that's how they where; Kissing in the doorway of an apartment building.  
  
As soon they broke this kiss he looked at her, "What was that for?"  
  
She smiled a sly smile, "Just wanted to show you that I like you and I also wanted to tell you that I want to be with you."  
  
He looked at her analyzing the words she had said. "Do you want to go with me to the movies on Saturday?" he asked.   
  
"Sure," she replied as she kissed him on the cheek. "See you around, Cutie." With that she walked away, with a date and boyfriend.  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
  
"Bye sexy," he said as he closed the door to his apartment; still in shock; hey it isn't everyday, something you dream happening happen, but now, his dream was a reality. 


End file.
